Paper Mario: Mystical Star Tales
by Pikatwig
Summary: A mysterious new foe has awaken from ancient times and is now looking for the Mystical Stars, in desperation, a girl named Emma finds Mario and the two begin an adventure in Mistykland. What will happen next?


Alright, so, a _Mario _story huh? Yeah. I know this sorta seems... out there, but still. I've played two Mario games, _New Super Mario Bros. Wii_ and _Paper Mario: Sticker Star_. And I'm currently reading _Paper Mario: The Temple of the Sun_ which is pretty good thus far.

Here we go with _Paper Mario: __Mystical Star Tales_. I don't own _Mario Bros_ but I do own some OCs and the main thing that's like the Crystal Stars and the Royal Stickers.

* * *

_Ehum, today I shall tell you the tale of the Mystical Stars._

(Pan in on a book with a mushroom sticker on the front of it the book opens to a page with a planet)

_When the planet was very young, ancient beings wielded powerful magic, they held the abilities to create things we know today: day, night, good, bad, love, hate, land, ocean. However_

(As the eight things are listed, a page is turned showing the two opposites, day and night, good and bad, love and hate, land and ocean.)

_a being sought out the mystical powers for himself, luckily,_

(A page turns showing an evil cloud attacking three female magicians and four male magicians.)

_Using a spell, the powers that each magician used were scattered amongst the wind, creating the world we know._

(Show eight spells fly amongst the wind, and then show the planet, a page is turned to a kingdom)

_The eight powers were no longer used as magical abilities and each created a world that we know live in._

(Another page is turned, showing the eight magicians again, now practicing magic)

_Each one took on an element to govern._

(Turn another page, shows a male magician in a forest, a female magician in the clouds creating a storm, a male magician creating a fire, and a male magician showing a dark shadow)

_Woody, the governor of the forest._

_Elka, the governor of electricity._

_Flazero, the governor of fire._

_Shlazow, the governor of darkness._

(Another page is turned, showing the other four magicians, a male magician casting wind spell, a female magician doing a water spell, a male magician doing a gravity spell and a female one doing an ice spell)

_Sora, the governor of wind._

_Miu, the governor of water._

_Vity, the governor of gravity_

_And finally, Ikuy, the governor of ice._

_Together, the eight governed over magic, but then_

(Yet another page is turned, showing an evil being about to attack.)

_one day, a mysterious foe came and tried to take the eight powers, in desperation, Ikuy used her magic and it took away all of their power, the foe tried to take them, but_

(A page is turned, a few Toads are all seen praying to the eight magicians.)

_a new emotion was born: hope, and it gave the eight magicians the power to stop the foe, and change themselves into the eight Mystical Stars. They were then scattered around the land, but_

(With that, it was turned to another page, the book was nearing it's end, it shows a continent, each with an area of the element the magicians once governed.)

_The tale of the magicians has now faded into legend, now the people who live in Mistykland no longer believe in the story of the magicians, but now, the legend's power is now about to return, thanks to a hero and his allies..._

* * *

It's another plan old quite day, for the Mario brothers, this was a nice thing, Luigi was simply dusting a few pictures on a cupboard. All of them are of good friends. After a short while, Luigi looked at the clock, it's currently 7:30am.

Then all of a sudden, a knock came at the front door of the house. Luigi simply put down his little duster and walked over to the door, he opened it and then he saw the person who knocked on the door, it is a Toad, a female one, her mushroom shaped head has pink dots, she has some visible brown hair, including pigtails, she is wearing a teal jacket the hood of said jacket covering up part of her head, a pink t-shirt, a pink skirt, with brown snow shoes, a small fanny pack, she has blue eyes is simply standing in the front porch looking kinda nervous. "Hi-a. What can I do for you-a?" Luigi asks the Toad.

She simply looks up and says "Is Mr. Mario here, I need to have a word with him." with that, Luigi guided her inside the house. "I'll get-a my bro. Please sit-a down."

The Toad simply takes a seat at the table, she simply looks over at the pictures, all of them have Mario, and some other people. "Wait-a right there, I'll go and-a get Mario." Luigi says, he walks away and he jumps up some stairs, the Toad simply looks at the pictures, then after about nearly ten minutes, Mario and Luigi walk down the stairs together. "Hello, it's-a me, Mario!" Mario tells the Toad. "Hi, I'm Emma. Pleased to meet you."

"Hi." Mario says simply. "So what brings-a you to our humble home-a?" he asks Emma, who simply rubs her stomach, as it begins to grumble. "Sorry, I haven't eaten anything but peanuts for a few weeks." she says embarrassed. Luigi walks over to the stove and turns it on. "Don't-a you worry a bit Emma. I can whip-a something up in a giffy."

"Oh no, you don't have to-"

"Look, you must've come a long-a way to see us, so-a, why not have something to eat." Mario tells her. Emma quickly realized that there was no stopping the brothers from giving her something to eat, so she simply nodded and simply looked at the pictures again. She then rummaged in her fanny pack for a moment and pulled our what she assumes to be a peanut. "Oh-a. You have some Mild Cocoa Beans?"

After rummaging around in her pack for a moment she pulled out about five bags of them. "These are what I've been eating for nearly a week, not even a nice cup of Hot Chocolate."

Luigi then turns around and asks, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please." Emma replies, giving Luigi some of her packs of Mild Cocoa Beans. After an amount of time, Luigi gave her a cup of hot chocolate, and continued work on the food. Emma simply smiles and begins to drink the hot chocolate, she simply runs a hand through her hair for a moment and continues sipping the hot chocolate. "You know I'm a big fan of yours... Mr. Gonzales!" Emma tells Mario.

"Who's this-a Gonzales she's talking-a about-a bro?" Luigi asks. "Me-a. During my hunt-a for the Crystal Stars, I arrived in a place-a called Glitzville, I had-a to be a fighter to get the third-a Crystal Star, and I was given-a the name Great Gonzales."

"I saw your fights, and they were amazing, and to actually meet you in real life, way to cool!" Emma adds. Mario simply smiles, as Luigi comes by with the food, it's a Choco Pasta Dish. The three all begin to eat it, and after a short amount of time, the Choco Pasta Dish is all gone. "So-a, Miss-a Emma? What's your-a business here?"

Emma pulls out a map, she inhales then exhales. "Have either of you ever heard of the continent of Mistykland?" she asks. Mario nods no, and Luigi says "I've heard of the legends involved in the name of the land. Eight magicians created the land. And the reason it's spelled like that is because of how mystical was spelled back in those days."

"Right. Alright, something has been going on in Mistykland and when I was sent out to find help, I thought, _why not get one of the most famous world known heroes._ So yeah. Here I am."

Mario simply thinks and says "Okay, I'll be helping you out."

"And so shall I!" Luigi adds.

Emma smiles and then says "Okay, then, I'll get my plane ready to fly, you two get anything you need and meet up with me when you're ready to fly!" She then walks out of the house. "Well-a bro, a new adventure is now underway! Let's-a go!"

"Okey dokey!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this story, because I know I will.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
